The Truth
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: after Blondie left tuco at sad hill,tuco vowed he would find him and make him sufer even though tuco loves him. But there was a reason Blondie left him and on the way to find him tuco discovers why he did i suck at summarys
1. begining a seacrh

AN: this is my first story about Tuco/Blondie i own nothing exept My oc Ana

if you dont like Yaoi you shoudnt read this

tuco and blondie belong to Serigo Leone, i wish i owned them though

and this chapter is short but there will be more that are much longer

* * *

"WHY THAT SON OF A BITCH!" tuco said to himself as he walked on. Blondie had left him at Sad hill "and to think I loved him" he mumbled. He then sighed. "ok I still love him…." he said while crossing his arms . "what should I do? I don't want to kill him just make him suffer a bit." he then looked around "well that was the way Blondie went so I guess that's the way I need to go" sighing again he starts to walk in that direction..


	2. Getting the Map

An: this chapter is longer and stuff ( my first chapter was horrible ) any way here's chapter 2 and I own nothing exept Ana

Tuco: when am I gonna see Blondie

Me: *shrougs* soon

Tuco: *sighs* Just hurry up I wanna see him

Me: ok I'll try

* * *

As his search went on to find Blondie he Traveled Nearly everyday and night. It had been almost a year sense he begun his search. Using some of his money that he and Blondie split he bought a hoarse. Town by town he went searching for him, Asking Nearly everyone he saw if they had seen a tall blonde man. Each day was hectic and hell as he searched for him. . Then he stopped Realizing something,…."god I….cant believe it" he said silently. Even thought this was totally out of his character "I don't want to hurt him at all I just miss him" at that moment he felt the urge to carry on and find Blondie his Blondie. he then rides to the Next town felling hopeful. "finally a new town" he says a little exited but most of all….Hopeful. He then goes to a man in his late 50's or 60's

"sir have you seen a tall, Blondie man around lately" he ask. The man nods and Smiles "oh yeah and does he happen to have a poncho" tuco instantly smiled "yeah that's the one" tuco replies back. "when did you see last see him" he ask hoping that he is close by. "I last saw him about a month or so ago and he told me that if a Mexican guy came by asking about him to give him this" the man then pulled out a map "uh thanks" tuco says when he gets the Map. "your welcome and he also said that look for a 13 year old girl with blue eyes and dirty Blonde hair" tuco nodded as he walked off. He looked at the Map "Blondie and the 13 year old girl must be around here somewhere" he looked at the red lines "time to get a wagon"


	3. Why he left

An: ok so heres chap 3. tuco and blondie go to serigo leone and Ana goes to me

* * *

After getting a Stagecoach he looked at the map studying the landscapes and looked over to see it circled.

"eh so that's where I need to go." looking at the map once more he smiles.

"that's not to far from here, it might only take a day or two to get there."

He traveled in that direction until he saw a young girl who was crying and cussing.

She was all scratched up, her shoulder looked like something clawed it, and her back was also like that.

"those stupid Bastards!" she cursed with her hand clinched into a fist.

"hey girl what happened?" tuco asked her wanting to know why she was all beat up.

"these damn Bastards hurt my brother!" she said as more tears came down

"who's your brother?" he ask.

"he docent have a Name but he said some guy Named tuco calls him Blondie."

He froze herring this. "your brother Is Blondie?"

The girl looked up at Tuco "yeah….your tuco aren't you"

He nodded "yeah I am."

"my brother says that he's in love with you." she says

At herring this his heart beat up, "he did?" he ask confused.

"yeah, and he also said that he was sorry for leaving you ay at sad hill. He didn't want you to fallow him cause he had to help me take care of some people and he docent like to see you hurt. Which would have happened if you fallowed him"

Tuco then did a small smile then he frowned "Wait Blondie! How bad did he get hurt?"

She wiped some tears from her eyes "they tortured him violently."

He shuddered at that remembering what Angel-eyes and Wallace did to him. "how violent?"

The girl then sighs "they cut him from his shoulder to his chest, cut his arms, stabbed him, and cut his lower stomach."

Tuco was flabbergasted. "shit! God why did this have to happen to him?" he looked at the girl who was still upset

" I know its not fair but me and my other Brother saved him."

Tuco did a relieved sigh "you did?"

The girl nodded "yeah we did but he's still healing, you cant immediately heal from what happened to him, but he will live."

Tuco smiled "hey what's your name?"

"my Names Ana." she says, then smirks "do you love my brother Blondie?"

His face went red, "yeah I do." he tells her

She smiled "aww cute!" she then looks at tuco in the eye. "you wanna go see him"

Tuco Nodded "yeah I do" he says happily .

"ok then come on." Ana says walking into a Building

* * *

Me: aww Poor Blondie

Tuco: D8 why did you hurt him

Me: i had to

Tuco: NO YOU DIDNT!

Me: YES I DID. *smirks* be good or i'll pair him up with Angel-eyes for a one-shot

Tuco: you woudnt dair

Me: try me *gets a pen and Paper*

Tuco: ok ok ok ok i'll be good


	4. Seeing Blondie again

An: so heres the next chap im almost finished with the story. i dont own Tuco or Blondie only Ana

Me: you get to see blondie in this chapter tuco

Tuco: Finally!

Me: but he's gonna be all beat up so dont Glomp him

Tuco: *face goes red* i wont

Me: ok then

* * *

As Ana led tuco into Blondie's room she whispered "he thinks that you hate him now."

Tuco gave her a what the hell do you mean look

"Before he got tortured he was about to go find you but he was nervous cause he thought you hated him and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. so he just gave the guy the map to give you from him. Then when he got back that's when he got attacked"

At herring this he felt his heart break even thought he was mad at Blondie in the begging it had all went away and what Ana had just said Made him just want to hug the hell out of him.

"I could never hate him I love him to much." he tells Ana with sincerity in his voice.

"I can tell but Blondie he just hasn't been the same sense he left you, I can tell he misses you but, he was to Afraid of going after you."

Then Ana stopped at the door "he's in there, go ahead." she pushes him gently to the door.

"ok thanks." he says while going into the room. As he went in he got tears in his eyes, he saw what Ana Had told him about. His Arms where all cut up, his shoulder had a long cut that went down to his chest, and as for his stomach it was all wrapped up.

Sitting down in a chair he grabs Blondie's hand and holds it.

"Blondie,…..Blondie?"" he says gently. As he says that Blondie's eyes slowly open and look at Tuco.

"Tuco is that you?" he ask in a broken voice. Tuco did a soft smile as he looked at Blondie.

"yeah it's me Blondie" he says as he caresses his hand with his thumb. Blondie did a Small smile "Im glad you're here" he says as he starts to close his eyes.

Tuco watched Blondie As he slept, the rise and hall of his chest and how peaceful he looked even thought he was beat up.

"you look so peaceful" he told the sleeping Blondie as he stroked his Hair.

" I love you." he whispered as he kissed his forehead.

Then he went back to watching Blondie and fell asleep with his head on the side of the bed.

* * *

Me: Aww what a fluffy Chapter :D

Tuco: You made me so OUT of charocter

Me: I know but hell if you where in charocter there would be no fluff

Tuco: yeah thats true

Me: see ya guys later


	5. I love you

An: so here's the Last chap of this story i own nothing but Ana

Tuco: the last chapter So Pease enjoy

Blondie: *nods*

* * *

As Blondie started to wake up he saw Tuco Asleep. Doing a small smile he placed his hand in his Hair "I missed you so much." he said. Tuco then smiled "im sorry about leaving you I just didn't want to see you get hurt I hope you can forgive me."

"Blondie I already forgave you about a month Ago." he says as he looks at Blondie

"I was about to come back for you but I knew you would hate me so I didn't." Blondie says looking away from tuco.

Tuco did a sad Smile "Blondie I could never Hate you." he says as he grabbed his hand Again. "I missed you to Blondie, More than you think" Blondie looked back at Tuco and looked into his eyes. He could tell he was telling the truth by his eyes and the sound of his voice. "After you left I searched for you everyday, I never gave up, At first I was upset and wanted to hurt you but After sometime it went away and I realized Honestly how much you mean to me. My Family is all gone except my brother but he wants nothing to do with me, all I have left in the world is you and I realized that the thought of you hurt Makes me upset. You're my only True friend I have. I love you so much and yes Love like in romantic. I cant bare to be without you." As tuco Fished talking Blondie was Speechless but then Smiled

"Tuco what you said is how I feel towards you. You are my only friend. Most of my Family is Dead except Ana and my other brother. I love you so much as well, and its Romantic love. All I think about half the time is you and if your ok." as Blondie Finished Tuco put his lips against Blondie's and kissed him.

He was a little startled by the kiss but kissed Back.

The kiss was passionate, loving ,and it felt like heaven

They did that for a long time and then Ana Opened the Door

" hey guys?….I'll come back later!" she says as she quickly leaves the room"

They Pull back.

"did you here that?" tuco ask Blondie

"yeah" he says. They both look around to see where the noise came from.

"don't see anything." blondie says quietly.

Tuco then smiled "I love you" he says

Blondie smiles back "I love you to" he replies.

Then they get back to what they where doing before Ana opened the door.

The End.

* * *

Me: well i hoped you liked the story and I am realy Sorry that Tuco and Blondie Are WAY out of charocter.

Tuco: i finally kissed blondie

Me: your welcome

Blondie: *kisses tuco again*

Tuco: *kisses back*

Me: THE END AND GOOD BYE


End file.
